Conociendo a los Cullens
by fics fans twilight
Summary: En un congreso donde se reúnen todos los doctores del país, Melissa, una estudiante de primer año de medicina se sentirá aburrida hasta que una hermosa familia se siente a su lado...  Romance, Comedia y Familia EXB y sus hijos


**Conociendo a los Cullen.**

**.**

**Summary:** En un congreso donde se reúnen todos los doctores del país, Melissa, una estudiante de primer año de medicina se sentirá aburrida hasta que una hermosa familia se siente a su lado.

**Nota: **Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, lo que reconozcan NO es MIO.

.

.

.

..::I::..

Aburrido, aburrido, aburrido. El anciano no paraba de hablar, había pensado que en una charla internacional de doctores se hablaría de temas importantes; la cura contra el cáncer, la clonación humana o un tema parecido; sin embargo, el famoso tema de hoy era "la ética dentro de un hospital". Un tema sumamente aburrido, y de paso tenía quedarlo un señor que tenía la fecha de caducidad impregnada en cada arruga de su rostro. En que momento decidí gastar los 50 dólares de mi mesada para esto.

Mi nombre es Melissa André Holland, recientemente me había mudado a la Universidad de los Ángeles para graduarme como una futura doctora pediátrica. Vivía dentro de los internados, mi compañera de cuarto era una completa fiera, sentía que cualquier movimiento en falso la sacaría de sus casillas. El lugar donde menos pasaba era mi habitación, compartía mi tiempo entre clases, la biblioteca, paseos con mis amigos o en la habitación de alguien más, pero todo menos en mi cuarto.

Las clases se ponían pesadas a veces, pero ponía mi mayor esfuerzo en ellas. Tenía los mejores profesores de América, ellos habían promovido mucho este congreso, al parecer los doctores más importantes estaban aquí. A mi pensar, ellos estaban más emocionados de reunirse con sus colegas que en la charla misma. Había venido con dos de mis compañeros pero se perdieron entre la multitud de la entrada. Así que me encontraba aquí, en una de las filas del final, lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar los cotilleos de las personas de la última fila, lo suficientemente lejos para no ver lo que proyectaban las imágenes del seminario y completamente sola.

Discúlpeme señorita, ¿Estos dos asientos están reservados? – Una aterciopelada voz llamo mi atención.

Puede sentarse si desea – dije. Agite una mano para restarle importancia. Gire mi rostro y lo vi. Era el hombre más guapo que mis bellos ojos habían tenido la oportunidad de ver, su aterciopelada voz era lo más insignificante que poseía. Su rostro era como el de un ángel, más bien diría como un dios griego, ya que sus facciones denotaban sensualidad. Sus ojos, ¡que ojos!, eran el verde más intenso que he visto, seguro que en su otra vida fue una serpiente porque parecía tener un don natural de hipnotizar con la mirada.

Ok, muchas gracias, regreso en unos momentos. – quede prendada en su caminar, era perfecto. Todo él era perfecto.

Pasaron cinco minutos y el no regresaba, miraba a todos lados y no se veía rastro de él. Aburrida, tome mis audífonos, los puse a todo volumen y cerré mis ojos.

Lo siento tanto – dijo una voz femenina. Su brazo choco con el mío, moviéndolo un poco. El movimiento suave pero inesperado me despertó.

Tranquila – respondí. Frente a mí se encontraba un joven castaña, aparentemente de unos 28 años. Junto a ella venia un pequeño niño. Su cabello era un color rubio cobrizo, sus lindos ojitos de un color verde y su piel pálida pero no al extremo. Mire a la joven y al niño encontrándole algún parecido. Ella con un color de ojos chocolate profundo, un cabello castaño rojizo y finas facciones lo único que tenía en común con aquel lindo ángel era el tono de su piel.

Él es mi hijo – rio – no se parece nada a mí. Es idéntico a su padre. – tomo el bulto entre sus manos y lo acomodo en su otra mano. Por ver aquel hermoso niño no había notado la presencia de un bebe, envuelta en una sábana, en sus brazos.

Lo siento, no quería ver más de la cuenta, pero usted se ve muy joven para tener un hijo grande. – no me di cuenta de lo rápido que mis pensamientos salieron a la luz. Por cubrir una indiscreción había cometido una peor. Ella soltó una carcajada por lo bajo.

Cuando Edward nació estaba a punto de cumplir los 23 años, ahora ya tiene 6 años. Pero saco el porte de mi esposo. – acaricio la cabeza del niño que se encontraba parado frente a ella. No había notado su postura, parecía de defensa, cubría con su cuerpecito al bebe que su madre sostenía.

¿Su esposo la ha dejado venir sola? ¿Con los dos niños? – y el grammy para la indiscreción es para… Melissa. Cuando aprendería a pensar antes de hablar.

No, claro que no. Él fue el que encontró estos asientos. Nuestro acuerdo es que yo cargo a la niña por ser la más pequeña y el a los niños. Pero Eddie están protector con nosotras que me siguió. – no me dio tiempo de procesar la información cuando otra voz llamo nuestra atención.

Amor, aquí estas. – el hombre que llego unos momento antes se acercó y le dio un suave beso en los labios. – Eddie cuantas veces tengo que decirte que mama no puede andar contigo y Renesmee a la vez – reprendió al niño.

Papi, tenía que cuidarlas. Es mi deber como hombre de la casa – la voz del pequeño era tan dulce, mostraba demasiada seriedad en sus palabras.

Peo yo también quello cuidayte mami – una tercera voz sonó en la conversación – Solo Ellie te cuida, no es justo. – busque por inercia el sonido de esa linda voz y lo vi… Era tan tierno como su hermano, sus facciones de la cara eran similares, tenían el mismo cabello, tono de piel y una enorme diferencia, sus ojos, un chocolate profundo. Me entraron muchas ganas de comérmelo a besos, su carita tan angelical con el tono de inocencia que le daban sus ojos lo hacían verse adorable.

Anthony, cariño. Tú me cuidas muy bien cuando Eddie va a la escuela. Hoy se suponía que se quedarían los dos con papa pero él me siguió. Tú sabes que te quiero mucho. Al infinito y más allá. – reí ante en ultimo comentario.

Peo – sus palabras quedaron atrapadas en esa adorable boquita. Un llanto apenas audible que provenía del pequeño bulto rosa interrumpió su frase.

Vez Anthony, mira lo que provocas, has hecho llorar a Renesmee. – Eddie regaño al pobrecito de Anthony. Los ojos de Anthony instantáneamente se llenaron de agua, sentí el enorme deseo de consolarlo. Eddie levanto la sabana que cubría a su hermana y le dijo: - no llores bebe, todos estamos aquí. Juntos. Te queremos mucho, no llores. Con sus manos tomo su rostro y limpiaba las lágrimas que yo no alcanzaba a ver. Pero nada de lo que decía parecía funcionar.

Mami, yo no quelia, yo quello a Nessie. No fue mi culpa – Anthony puso un lindo puchero, que me derritió. Lo tome de suelo y lo cargue.

No fue tu culpa – saque un chocolate de mi cartera y se lo di – no llores. - El niño sonrió de lado y deposito un tierno beso en mi mejilla. Tenía deseos de consentirlo mucho.

¿No tienes otro? – pregunto. Puso un pucherito e instantáneamente mi cuerpo reacciono para salir de ahí y buscarle lo que tanto quería. Iba a buscar más en mi cartera cuando su madre me interrumpió.

No dejes que te compre con esos pucheros, mi cuñada se los enseño y así consigue todo lo que quiere. – ella sonrió maternalmente, pude ver la madurez que la maternidad había puesto en su rostro. Con una mano inútilmente trataba de callar a su bebita.

Amor, intentare calmarla. – él tomo al pequeño cuerpecito entre sus brazos y lo acerco a su rostro. – Porque llora mi princesa – dijo. Con dos dedos acaricio la espalda de su hija y frotaba su nariz contra su rostro – papi está aquí para consentirte. – la niña y mediatamente abrió sus ojos, y sonrió. Con su mano acariciaba la mejilla de su padre. Pude ver a la perfección de los hermosos ojos de la niña, un verde intenso como los de su padre, era una escena maravillosa, ver como dos ojos pares de esmeraldas se conectaban en una sola mirada. Su color de cabello era de un tono similar al de su madre, su piel pálida como la de sus dos padres y carita redondeada con hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

Aaaaaaawwww – y como siempre, mi gran bocota interrumpía las hermosas escenas.

Se ven adorables, ¿no es cierto?- dijo ella. Asentí con la cabeza. – Edward la acostumbro a dormirla en sus brazos. Los primeros días que Nessie pasó en nuestra casa, Anthony se molestaba cuando no le ponía atención. Cada noche antes que durmiera le contaba un cuento pero cuando tenía que dormir, Nessie también quería hacerlo. Edward se encargó de dormirla mientras yo lo hacía con Anthony. Ahora es a mí la que le cuesta dormirla, ella necesita la voz de su padre para estar tranquila y dormir plácidamente.

Es una relación muy linda – comente. Edward tenía a la niña recostada en su pecho, ella deposito su cabecita en la base de su cuello y empezaba a dormirse. –¿Todos son iguales? – recosté al pequeño Anthony sobre mi pecho y le preste mi celular para que jugara un rato.

Muchas gracias por la ayuda – señalo a Anthony, cargo al pequeño Eddie y lo recostó en su pecho – Eddie, una vez empiece acariciar su cabello se queda dormido, aunque trate de parecer maduro es un niño de 6 años y se comporta como tal. Renesmee con el sonido de la voz de su padre se tranquiliza, aunque ella no es muy inquieta. Anthony es el más difícil de todos. –Mire por inercia al pequeño ángel que estaba en mis brazos – Tú lo has hecho muy bien.

Me encantan los niños, pero los ojitos de Anthony me llenan de ternura. Están tierno, nunca había visto a un niño así. –Anthony levanto su rostro y me sonrió.

Cada uno es especial. Mi Edward será un novio como su padre, protector, cuidadoso, guapo, sexy – empezó a reír- en cambio Anthony será más romántico, gracioso, dulce y respetuoso. Alice, mi cuñada dice que en la escuela Eddie será el conquistador, al que todas las chicas buscan, pero Anthony será el que las protege, el que tratara de mimarlas y no divertirse con ellas. Mi Nessie, bueno es mejor no hablar de ese tema porque su papa se enoja, lo que no dudo es que si un chico intenta salir con ella tendrá que pasar 3 hombres sobreprotectores.

¿Alguno de ustedes es doctor? – pregunte.

Dime Bella – sonreí. – Edward es doctor pediátrico, yo apenas termine la carrera general. Pensaba especializarme en Ginecología pero eso tendrá que esperar a que Renesmee crezca.

Bella, los admiro ¿Cómo tuvieron el valor de venir con 3 niños pequeños a una reunión tan aburrida? – ella sonrió. Recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su marido. La pequeña Renesmee dormía profundamente, Eddie estaba dormido en el pecho de su madre y Anthony aun jugaba con mi celular.

Alice, prometió cuidarlos hoy. Pero tuvo un problema, fue ayudar a Rosalie a decorar el cuarto de su bebe. Rosalie es la esposa de Emmett, hermano de Edward. Carlisle el padre de Edward lo obligo a asistir así que no tuvimos opción, debíamos venir. – suspiro.

¿Le importaría decirme como se conocieron? Se ven tan felices juntos. – Cada vez que los veía sentía el amor flotar por el aire, para mi eran la familia perfecta.

Claro que no. Amo contar mi historia, además esto esta muy aburrido, debemos matar tiempo. – respondió con una linda sonrisa.

Si quieres le contamos juntos – la voz de Edward llamo mi atención. Mis mejillas se encendieron tres tonos más de lo normal.

Todo empezó en la Universidad. Con mi mejor amiga Tanya vinimos a estudiar medicina. Ella tenía un novio a la distancia, un día nos reunió en una cena grupal. Desde que vi a ese chico supe que era para mí –respondió. Me quede con la boca abierta de par en par. Si alguien me tomaba una foto en estos momentos estoy segura que sería la peor que me han tomado en mi vida. Una cosa es que sea la pareja más hermosa que he visto pero todo cambia al saber que comenzó con la desgracia de una pobre chica.

Con Tanya no teníamos amor, estábamos a acostumbrados a estar juntos. Cuando vi a una chica de lindos ojos chocolates me enamoro. Supe que con lo de Tanya no tenía más remedio. –continuo.

¿Ustedes se conocieron por Tanya? – me dio pena preguntar la verdadera razón. No iba a hacer tan idiota de preguntarles si engañaron a Tanya

No – grito Bella – Ella era mi mejor amiga, nunca le haría eso. Pasaron 3 años y nosotros nos mirábamos a la distancia. Cuando lo conocí tenía 18 años, Edward tenía 20. Siempre nos admiramos de lejos pero nadie tenía intención de hacer algo más.

Un día Tanya me dijo que se había enamorado de otro chico, tenía más de un año de sentir eso, ella valientemente enfrento la situación. Una tarde hablamos los cuatro, Tanya, Julian, el chico que le gustaba, Bella y yo. Intentamos arreglar todo. – Edward acariciaba la espalda de su niña. Habla en forma de arrullo para no despertarla.

Al final todos quedamos como amigos. Lo difícil fue cuando sali embarazada de Eddie – acaricio el rostro de su hijo que se encontraba profundamente dormido. – en la universidad decían que hice eso para amarrar a Edward, su familia tiene mucho dinero asi que pensaban que con ese heredero ganaría una fortuna. Él estaba feliz por la noticia pero los comentarios me hacían mucho mal, al punto que casi pierdo al bebe.

Cuando nació mi hijo todo cambio. Era idéntico a mí, callando los rumores que decían que ese niño no era mío. Con Bella teníamos 2 meses de noviazgo cuando supimos el embarazo. Todos pensamos que no duraríamos mucho. – con sumo cuidado tomo a Renesmee y la puso en un brazo de su madre mientras él tomaba a Eddie.

Yo siempre creí que un día el me dejaría, Eddie ya tenía un año y medio. Nuestra relación era normal. Hacíamos cosas de parejas normales pero el miedo estaba ahí. Cuando supe que estaba embarazada de Anthony me entro un pánico terrible. No podría seguir adelante con dos niños yo sola. – tomo la mano de Anthony que se encontraba abrazando uno de mis brazos y dio un ligero toque.

Yo le demostré cada día de su embarazo que estaríamos juntos por siempre, cuando Anthony nació, ese mismo día le pedí que fuera mi esposa, dos meses después nos casamos. Yo moría por que fuera mi esposa, pero siempre temía que no aceptara, además primero Eddie estaba muy pequeño y no tenía tiempo. – acaricio la mejía de Bella – Pero una vez se convirtió en mi esposa no había nadie que nos separara.

4 años después estamos aquí. Hablando con una desconocida sobre toda nuestra vida y con una bebita más en nuestros planes – Bella sonrió y acaricio la mejía de su niña.

Si les parece justo yo les cuento un poco de la mía, ¿les parece?- pregunte.

Por su puesto, todo por pasar el rato. – respondió Edward.

Mi papa es gerente de una empresa, por su trabajo tuve que crecer en un pequeño pueblo llamado forks. – comente.

¿Forks? Yo soy de Forks, - interrumpió Bella. - ¿tu padre no es el señor Holland?

Si es el – afirme – ¿lo conoce?

¿Eres tu Meli Jelly? – automáticamente me sonroje al recordar el apodo del pasado.

Si, y ni me lo recuerdes. – escondí mi cara en los cabellos de Anthony. El niño tenía un aroma delicioso.

Mi papa es Charlie – recordé al viejo jefe de seguridad del pueblo – cuando tenía 18 años tu padre me ayudo a conseguir una beca y asi poder estudiar en la Universidad. Recuerdo que tenia una niña de ocho años, yo la cuidaba por las tardes. Pero como has crecido, te ves hermosa. Cuentame de tu familia.

Mi madre murió cuando tenia 10 años – respire hondo y continue – a mi padre lo bajaron de puesto porque en esa triste etapa bajo su rendimiento. Ahora vivo en los suburbios de esta cuidad con 5 amigas.

No podemos permiter eso –dijo un disgutado Edward- gracias a tu padre conoci a mi Bella, tengo 3 maravillosos hijos y una felicidad inimaginable. Tenemos que ayudarte. Yo soy pediatra, pongo mi conocimiento en tus manos. Ademas me encantaría que te quedaras con nosotros, tenemos una casa enorme.

No, yo no permito ser ninguna carga para nadie, no aceptare nada de gratis – afirme.

Bueno entonces te contrato como niñera, cuando no tengas clases yo iré a trabajar, tú los cuidas y te pago muy bien. Además podrás vivir con nosotros. – dijo Bella

Con una condición- lo pensé un nos segundos, si ellos aceptaban con mucho gusto me iría con ellos

¿Cuál? – preguntaron al unísono

Que me dejen ayudar en todo lo posible, - respondí segura

Es un hecho. – dijo Edward. Cerramos el trato con un apretón de manos.

Pasaron unas hora más, Edward desvió su atención al seminario. La pequeña Nessie aun dormía en sus brazos. Anthony y Eddie estaban recostados en el piso, pintando un libro de dibujos.

Bella, - la llame.

Dime, -susurro. Ambas hablamos en un tono que no podía escucharse más lejos de nosotros.

Amo la ropa de tus hijos, donde la compras – observe la fina ropa de los niños, parecía diseñada especialmente para ellos.

Se las hizo mi cuñada Alice. – bella me había comentado que Edward tenía una hermana tres años menor.

Ambos niños tenían un esmoquin adorable color negro. Su estilo era de un modo elegante pero moderno, y la niña, tenía un vestido tan hermoso, a mí me daban ganas de volver a ser bebe para poder usarlo. Tenía tonos cafés y rosados, con flores bordados a mano.

Wow, son muy lindas- respondí admirada

Un día la conocerás, ella es diseñadora. Para ser sincera es muy reconocida, sé que vera en ti una muñeca más para vestir. – sonrió. Se notaba que amaba mucho a su cuñada, al parecer esa familia era puro amor.

Mami, puedo ir con la abuelita – una mujer de cabellos color caramelo y una cara en forma de corazón se acercó a nosotros.

Claro Eddie puedes ir, - respondió Bella

La señora se acercó a nosotros y dijo:

Bella voy a llevarme a los niños, Alice está afuera. Así pondrán estar más cómodos.- su voz era suave, podía notar el gran parecido de ella con Edward.

Te lo agradezco Esme- Bella se movió un poco para tomar las cosas que estaban en el suelo.

Yo no quello ir, me quello queday con Mel – dijo Anthony, me entraron unas ganas de darles mucho besitos, hizo un puchero a su mama y se acercó a abrazarme.

No corazón, mejor vete con la abuelita.- respondió bella. Note que era un intento por quitar responsabilidad de encima

Por mí no hay problema que se quede conmigo- le di un pellizcon en su mejilla. El niño sonrió.

Entonces me llevare a la niña- dijo. En un intento de tomarla de los brazos de su padre

No – dijo Edward – ella se queda conmigo.

Hijo, deberías compartir a tu hija, no es solo tuya – lo regaño Esme

Para eso la dejo todo el día en casa, si quieren pueden tenerla ahí, ahora dejen que la disfrute – bella rio.

Yo sí puedo ir, quiero jugar con Anne – según había entendido Anne era la hija de Emmett, el hermano mayor de Edward, tenía 8 años y junto con Eddie eran una dinamita.

Ve corazón – bella se dirigió a Eddie – muchas gracias Esme. Nos quedaremos con este par. – bella beso a su hijo, Edward choco su mano con él. Eddie salió de las bancas con una mochila llena de sus cosas y tomo la mano de su abuela.

Cariño, estos mal educados no nos presentaron. ¿Soy Esme Cullen y tú eres? – no sabía que responder

La nueva niñera,- respondió Edward - ella es amiga de bella. Son de la misma cuidad, su padre fue quien le consiguió a bella una beca para estudiar en la universidad, ahora vivirá en nuestra casa.

Es un gusto cariño, luego hablamos. – Esme se despidió con un beso.

Una hora más paso, con Anthony estábamos en una charla muy interesante. Me conto de sus películas favoritas, de su vida en casa y de sus hermanos. Tenía un alma tan pura, sus ojos se abrían más cuando contaba cosas "secretas". En una ocasión menciono que su mama y su papa se pelearon una vez por la noche porque él no quería trabajar, al parecer, tenía muchas ganas de quedarse con sus hijos pero Bella le dijo que su deber como doctor lo obligaba a estar presente en emergencias. Cuando se aburrió de hablar se acostó en el suelo y empezó a hacer lindos dibujos. Edward salió unos momentos con su niña, el calor la estaba desesperando, pero según bella la fue a presumir con todos sus amigos.

Está muy orgulloso de ella – dije de improvisto

Si, lástima que espero 4 años después de que naciera Anthony – contesto Bella con un pesar en su rostro

Bella cuando se tiene 2 hijos es normal que la vida sexual disminuya- hablábamos de una manera profesional, al final ambas éramos amantes de la medicina y sentíamos esos temas muy naturales y normales

No te preocupes por eso – soltó una carcajada – mi vida sexual es más activa que la de los conejos.

Pero ¿Cómo? – pregunte incrédula

¿Tú crees que Edward estaría tan feliz si no le doy lo que desea?, hemos hecho un horario exclusivo para nosotros. – se acercó a mi oído – en las noches nada nos interrumpe.

Siento ser tan metiche – mi rostro estaba más rojo que un tomate. No podía imaginar la clase de trucos que hacían para tener un equilibrio. Una cosa es hablar de sexo y la otra imaginarlo.

Estamos entre doctoras, recuérdalo. Esto es natural – asentí.

Mamy miya – Anthony le señalaba un dibujo donde salían 6 formas uniformes.

Que linda, ¿pero quien es ella? – señalo a una figura rosa que tomaba la mano de dos figuras más pequeñas.

Melissa,- sonrió.- Y a un lado estamos eddis y yo.

Eres un niño adorable. – acaricie su mejilla.

A que no adivinas a quien vi allá – dijo Edward. Mientras se sentaba en la banca y le da un beso a bella. Juraría que el salía a cada momento para tener una excusa y besarla. Anthony hizo una mueca de asco y siguió pintando en el piso.

No, ¿a quién? – respondió bella

Al imbécil de black. – dijo Edward con una rabia contenida.

En serio, me gustaría saludarlo – dijo bella con una falsa alegría. Edward gruño en respuesta.

¿Quién es black?- pregunte. Al parecer, Bella y Edward se habían acostumbrado a mi curiosidad, al menos no miraban mal todas las preguntas que les hacía.

Él fue mi ex novio. Cuando Edward salía con Tanya salí dos años con él. Nunca llegamos a nada serio. – mi guiño un ojo, como el código de chicas decía, un guiño de ojos significaba que bella nunca tuvo sexo con él. – siempre espere por el – señalo a Edward – pero este idiota cada vez que lo ve se pone celoso, sin importar que llevamos 7 años juntos y con tres hijos de por medio.

No amor, ya no estoy celoso por ti – el rostro de bella se desfiguro – es por ella – señalo a Renesmee.

Y ahora que paso papa celoso- rio más fuerte.

Ese idiota estaba allá afuera – Edward señalo en dirección al salón de recepción - tenía a su hijo, al parecer el mocoso ese, tiene un año en el mundo. Y que crees que me dijo. –su voz tenia matices oscuros cargados de rabia, a mí me dio miedo.

No lo sé, cuéntame para saberlo- pregunto una bella curiosa. Anthony estaba entretenido con sus dibujos ignorando la conversación. Bella puso una mano en la espalda de Edward y comenzó a acariciarlo para entretenerlo.

Que ya que el no pudo unirse con ninguna Swan, su hijo lo hará con una Cullen.- apretó su mandíbula - Se acercó a Renesmee y la vio de pies a cabeza. Dijo que era muy hermosa, que pasaba la prueba, y le encantaría unir familias. – bella soltó una fuerte carcajada. – no te reías que a mí no me hace gracia – apretó el cuerpo de Renesmee a su pecho.

Y que paso después – pregunte

El idiota ese, cargo a su hijo y lo puso cerca de Renesmee, el tarado de Paul intento besarla pero mi hija se puso a llorar, se dio la vuelta y lo dejo con los labios listos. – sonrió recordando la escena.

Y de que te preocupas, a ella ni le gusta. Más que te comportas como un hombre de las cavernas frente a Mel – bella puso una mano en su boca para evitar soltar una carcajada.

Quien quielle besay a nessie – pregunto Anthony.

Un niño feo, pero ya paso. La próxima vez te llevo y no seas compasivo con él. – dijo Edward, Anthony abrió sus ojos y sonrió de lado.

¡Edward! –regaño bella

Cuando Nessie crezca debes cuidarla mucho de todos los muchachos que intenten acercársele, es tu deber. – Edward ignoro el aviso de bella y siguió entrenando a Anthony.

Si papy – contesto. Con su mano hizo un saludo militar, a mí me causo mucha gracia.

Una semana Edward- dijo bella entre dientes.

No me importa, todo por cuidar a mi nena.- dijo firme.

Sip, y a mí no me castigan – Anthony saco la lengua – no te peocupes papi, yo me encaygo de Pul.

Dos semanas a los dos – dijo bella severamente.

No mamy. No me castigues con la tele, poy favoy. Esta semana dan un especial de Go Diego Go – respondía rápidamente.

Siempre te convenzo de lo contrario- murmuro Edward en su oído, aunque quise evitarlo vi como mordía el lóbulo de su oreja. Bella se estremeció un poco.

Pues que te parece si esa semanas me quedo con ¿Mel en su cuarto?- dijo a la defensiva

Ustedes son tan graciosos, los dos son unos celosos posesivos – comente. Señale a Edward y Anthony, la niña apenas tenía 4 meses y ya hacían un escándalo, no me imagino que pasara cuando tenga mi edad.

Dímelo a mí, he sufrido 7 años y con tres iguales, pero aun así amo a esos hombres – Bella le dio un casto beso en los labios a su esposo mientras que a Anthony le revolvía sus cabellos.

Yo también los amo- dije sin pensar.

Bueno a los chiquitos, no al grande – Bella me miraba, estaba a punto de reír. La cara de Edward era de indignación total.

Me estás diciendo ignorado – dijo mientras fingía estar humillado

No, bueno, ay no sé qué decir – dije. Bella comenzó a reír.

Tranquila que yo si te entiendo. – apretó mi mano, sentí un alivio. Lo que menos quería era que bella pensaba que estaba interesada en su esposo

Muchas gracias por haber venido el día de hoy – dijo el orador. La gente comenzó a levantarse, los que estaban cerca de nosotros reían disimuladamente.

Bells, cariño – dijo una voz ronca atrás de nosotros

Hola Jake, ¿cómo estás? – pregunto bella. Edward se sentó y gruño por lo bajo. Frente a mí se encontraba un enorme hombre moreno, musculo, con ojos oscuros.

Bien, me alegro de verte consuegra – dijo con una sonrisa.

Jake creo que mi hija decidirá eso, no tu.- respondió Bella cortante.

Primero muerto antes que mi hija se case con tu hijo – las palabras de Edward sonaron ácidamente. Sin duda el ya había perdido la paciencia.

Vamos hombre, deja el pasado enterrado, donde tiene que estar – contesto. Al parecer él quería calmar la tensión del ambiente.

Tú crees que se me va a olvidar todas las pláticas eróticas que teníamos, que obviamente eran mentiras, porque mi Bella era virgen cuando estuvo conmigo. – un clic sonó en mi cabeza, al parecer Jake amaba fastidiar a Edward cuando ellos andaban juntos—me torturaste por 2 años.

¡Ya basta! No hablen como si yo no estuviera aquí – respondió una furiosa bella. Por suerte Anthony se encontraba jugando en la fila vacía atrás de nosotros, ajeno a todo esta discusión, pero al escuchar la vos molesta de su mama se acercó a nosotros y grito:

Deja a mi mamy, no la moleste – Jacob sonrió al ver a una miniatura de Edward hablándole de la misma manera.

Perdón hermano. Fui una piedra en el camino de su felicidad, lo que menos quiero es q se peleen por mi culpa – se disculpó sinceramente - Y con lo de Paul. Me encantaría que mi hijo estuviera con ella, su hija es muy hermosa – intento acercarse a la niña para contemplarla mejor pero la cara de Edward lo hizo cambiar de parecer.- Creo que mejor me voy- dio una vuelta y se fue.

¡Edward! – grito bella

Amor él me provoco – hizo un puchero como lo de Anthony, vi a bella dudar un momento - mejor hubiera enviado a mi princesa con mi mama. – murmuro para sí.

¡Edward! – grito de nuevo.

Oh, oh, papy está en poblemas – dijo Anthony mientras abría sus enormes ojos.

Melissa podrías quedarte con los niños unos momentos – me pregunto bella

Por su puesto – conteste. Tome a la niña en mis brazos. Anthony se sentó en una silla cerca de la mía. Vi por el rabillo del ojo que Bella salía furiosa mientras Edward la seguía entre disculpas. Comence a jugar con las mejillas de Renesmee que dormía plácidamente sin darse cuenta de aquella discusión, que en parte tenía que ver con ella.

Papy la ponda feliz ya veyas. – Anthony dijo seguro – mamy quieye mucho a papi.

Una hora después apareció una sonriente bella. Lo único que me dijo en susurros fue "tres excusas; un baño vacío, un esposo endemoniadamente seductor y unas hormonas de adolecente". Solo pude sonreír, bella tenía razón cuando decía que eran peor que unos conejos. Edward cargo a Anthony, Bella llevaba a Renesmee dormida en sus brazos y yo llevaba las cosas de los niños, salimos juntos del hotel y nos dirigimos a la casa de los Cullen

.

.

**..::I::..**

**.**

**.**

4 años después.

Melissa te buscan – grito Bella desde la cocina.

Ya voy – conteste.

Estos últimos 4 años han sido los mejores de mi vida. Cuido a los niños en mi tiempo libre, voy a prácticas en el hospital de señor Carlisle y tengo al mejor profesor de todos, Edward. Conocí a Alice, Emmett y sus respectivas familias. Mi padre se puso tan feliz que vivieran con unos amigos, así no se preocuparía tanto por mí. Había visto a los niños crecer, me tomaban como una más de la familia, Alice, quien tenía una niña de 2 años, me utilizaba como su Barbie personal, hasta tenía derecho a los vestidos exclusivos.

Melicha puedo ir contigo poy favoy – la manita de Nessie tiraba de mi pantalón.

Lo siento Nessie, pero esta cita es de adultos. No voy al parque – respondí, la niña hacia un puchero divino, si no estuviera acostumbrada a sus tiernos pucheros sin duda mi cita terminaría en el parque con Nessie de protagonista.

Mi princesa quiere ir al parque – dijo Edward mientras salía de su habitación.

Si papy, podlias llevayme poy favoy – Nessie agito sus pestañas, sin duda ya tenía a su padre comiendo de su mano.

Eddie, Anthony vamos al parque ¿quieren venir? – Edward llamo a sus hijos, estos salieron corriendo de su habitación.

No es justo, el otro día yo quería ir al parque y no me llevaron – dijo Anthony, con falsa molestia.

Si papa, porque ella siempre logra hacer lo que quiere – dijo Eddie con su chaqueta en mano.

Nessie sabe cómo manipularlos ¿no? – dijo Bella mientras subía por las escaleras con la pequeña lizzie en manos.

Solo espero que esta pequeña no sea tan diablilla como su hermana. – dije. Cuando Nessie tenía 3 años Edward dijo "que se le había olvidado utilizar un condón" bella se enojó tanto con él, sospechaba que Edward lo había planeado todo. El paso todo su embarazo conquistándola, unos días muy cómicos en la casa. Las hormonas hacían que Bella pasara días donde no quería ver a Edward y días donde no podía despegársele. Aunque pasaran juntos ella decía que nunca lo perdonaría, hasta que tuvo a su hija en sus brazos, todo cambio. Elizabeth hizo tan feliz a su madre y a su padre que le fue imposible quejarse de nuevo. La niña era idéntica a su madre, si Eddie era la réplica de su padre, sin ninguna interferencia de Bella. Lizzie era la miniatura de Bella, en sus ojos, cabellos, rostro, en todo. Edward estaba loco con ella, ambos tenían a dos replicas exacta de ellos y dos niños que eran una mescla de ambos.

Ni que lo digas, el lema de esta casa es "has lo que dice Renesmee". Tiene a su papa y a sus hermanos locos por ella. No quiero pensar al verlas a ella y Elizabeth juntas. – Bella acaricio el rostro de su pequeña de apenas 2 meses de edad.

La vida ha cambiado mucho desde aquella aburrida reunión. – dije. – quien diría que nos encontraríamos aquí hoy.

Ni que lo digas, yo que decía que no tendría más hijos y mírame, el imbécil de Cullen me engaño, yo creía que se cuidaba – fingió una molestia. No pude evitar soltar una carcajada – pero al final estoy tan feliz con el resultado – Bella beso las mejillas de la niña.

Pero no te quejes que ahora estas feliz, tienes a este hermosa bebe, y Edward está más loco que nunca- reí – tienen una familia muy feliz.

Y no me quejo – rio fuertemente – al final el será el que sufrirá con tres mujeres gobernando su vida – "como si bella en la noche y Nessie en el día no fueran suficiente" pensé.

Mi Lizzie, no quiero dejarte bebe. – Edward se acercó a ella y empezó a depositar miles de besos en su rostro - Pero tu mama no dejara que vayas al parque conmigo- fingió molestia.

Ni lo pienses, un hombre como tú con un bebe es la combinación perfecta para atraer zorras – cuando Nessie tenía 6 meses Edward la llevo al parque a ver los patos del lago, según lo que cuenta Bella cuando llego donde el habían 7 mujeres rodeándolo, aunque él no les prestaba atención ellas trataban de exhibirse lo más posible.

Y dices que yo soy el celoso – murmuro. No tenía duda que con Nessie a su lado nadie se atrevería a acercársele a menos de 5 metros, la chiquita era más celosa que sus hermanos juntos y le espantaba las mujeres a su papa. Cuando tenía 3 años la lleve al hospital, la pobre lloraba cada vez que una enfermera intentaba acercársele con dobles intenciones a su papa, al final del día, Edward trabajo con Nessie en su espalda. Aunque la niña era sermoneada por su comportamiento aun no podía controlar del todo sus celos.

Bueno Mell apúrate si no quieres que cierto hijo mío, te espante a tu novio.- dijo Bella, sacándome de mis recuerdos. Baje las escaleras con cuidado. En la puerta se encontraba Edward, Eddie y Renesmee riendo de la escena, cuando la vi no sabía si reír o poner a suspirar.

A donde llevaras a Melissa – pregunto Anthony con el ceño fruncido.

Iremos al cine a ver una película. – respondió mi guapo novio con recelo.

Y después- Anthony tenía una cara que no dejaba dudas que habla en serio.

La invitare a cenar – respondió. Me causaba gracia que un niño de 8 años pusiera tan nervioso a un estudiante de medicina con 24 años de edad.

Mmmm – lo pensó un poco – la quiero a las 8 pm en punto. Para que me cuente mi historia – desde que entre a esta casa todas las noches Edward y bella reunían a sus hijos en un salón para contarles una historia, Nessie y Eddie se dormían pero a Anthony tenía que contarle una historia extra o inventar una secuela para la que sus papas habían contado.

Anthony, ¿podemos hablar? – dije llamando su atención.

Si Melissa vamos al despacho de papa – causaba gracia verlo caminar hasta el despacho, parecía un hombre serio en lugar de un niño de 8 añitos.

Tú sabes que eres mi hombrecito favorito y ningún novio nos separara cierto. – dije mirándolo a los ojos.

Si, Melissa pero no lo hago por celoso – puso un lindo puchero, este niño cada día los mejoraba más – sino porque te cuido. No quiero que te pase nada. – pude notar sinceridad en sus palabra, aunque ya tenía dos meses de novia con Ian era la primera vez que venía a buscarme a casa de los Cullen.

Eres tan adorable, prometo regresar a tiempo para tu historia. – dije besándolo en la mejilla

Tranquila, no te preocupes. Te doy el día libre, disfrútalo sin mí. – por eso amaba a ese niño. Siempre tan protector pero a la vez tolerable conmigo.

Ian podemos irnos. – tome a mi novio por el brazo. Escuche el auto de Edward salir y los gritos de alegría de los niños, Bella desde arriba me observaba feliz con una Lizzie dormida en sus brazos.

Claro Melissa, hay una hermosa película para el día de hoy.- Ian deposito un beso en mis labios, abrió la puerta y nos dirigimos a su auto.

No tengo ninguna duda que esa reunión, de hace 4 años, fue todo menos aburrida.

.

.

.

**Para todos aquellos que quieren matarme por no subir DAMO, aquí está un regalo :D**

**Lo tengo listo desde el año pasado, es uno familiar y "sano". **

**Espero no haber aburrido, a mi me pareció muy lindo. Los tres niños en verdad existen, tienen la misma descripción física. Espero que en verdad hayan disfrutado. **

**Dedicación especial: A Paola, eres la persona más fiel (a leer) que he visto, muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras.**

**Esperamos sus opiniones. **

**Escrito por Maddy, veteado por Rebe. **


End file.
